Come Back, White Knight
by Choralreif
Summary: What might happen after Episode 100, the Parts in the Sum of the Whole Disclaimer: I don't own any bones except the ones in my own body
1. Chapter 1

Booth's hands hurt. He'd never felt this before. Sad movies never made him cry, and whenever a personal issue came up, _he_ was always the one comforting Brennan. Now he was the one that needed comforting. And the only person who could help had caused this pain.

He held his head between his hands, looking down at the floor and flopping onto the couch. He replayed every word in his mind, interpreting them every way he could imagine. Eventually, he let everything go black, and he laid on the couch.

Brennan was driving home in the rain that seemed to mirror her mood. It streaked across her windows, blurring the road ahead. She sucked in ragged breaths, trying to get ahold of herself. Consequently, she paid little attention as the the road flashed by. Spurring her car forward as the light changed to yellow, she made a close call and hydroplaned through the intersection.

Brennan was shaken as she turned to look back. She breathed deeply to calm herself, her hands shaking. Then she heard a car horn.

The oncoming SUV smashed into her right side door, sliding her car to the side. Brennan's head knocked against her window, and her eyes closed, unconscious.

Ring. Booth's cell phone rang. Booth groggily removed himself from the couch and went to answer his cell phone. It was four a.m. Not bothering to check the caller i.d., he answered, "Bones?"

"Mr. Booth? This is Officer Christine Jensen. We believe you know the person we've just picked up from a car accident. Your number was in her emergency contacts in her cell phone."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir. What is your relationship with her?"

"I'm an FBI agent. She's my partner. Where are you taking her?"

"Memorial Hospital."

"I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley Booth came running through the doors of Memorial Hospital. "Where is Temperance Brennan? She was just brought in from a car accident," he demanded of the front desk.

"Trama is down that hall," she replied, indicating to his left. Booth took off in that direction.

"Sir, you can't come in here," a nurse protested as he shoved his badge in her face. Seeing Brennan through the open door, he pushed his way in, demanding details from the doctor.

"She's hit her head. We don't know the extent of the damage."

"What are we talking here? Concussion? Cracked skull?"

"I don't know, sir. I need you to get out so I can do my job."

Booth angrily left the room, whipping out his cell phone and dialing Cam.

"Booth, it's five a.m."

"Bones was in a car accident. She hit her head. No one will tell me anything. How serious is it?"

"What does her head look like?"

"Bloodied up all over the left side. She's out cold. It's been a while since I got the call."

"You know what, Booth, I'm on my way."

"No, Cam, don't come down. Just tell me how bad it is."

"Seeley, I'm coming. It'll be okay. I'm sure Dr. Brennan will be awake in no time, complaining that the doctors aren't properly examining her skull."

Booth hung up the phone, heading back to the trauma room. Not much had changed. He started quickly pacing, his body wroght with tension.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been awhile. Booth'd given up the pacing, and was now sitting in a waiting room chair, staring directly at the wall as if he could see through it to Brennan. Booth's cell phone rang.

"Sir, you can't have cell phones in here," protested a nurse. Booth didn't even hear her.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Angela. Cam called me. What happened?" Angela demanded.

"Bones got in a car crash. I'm at the hospital."

"I know. I'm on my way now. How is she doing?"

"I don't know. They won't let me in, and they won't tell me anything."

"Well, what kind of impact was it?"

"SUV hit the right side of her car. She slammed her head on the window."

At that moment, Angela hung up as she was entering the hospital doors. She ran to Booth and hugged him.

"Shh, Ange, it'll be alright," he soothed, instinctually protecting the woman in his arms.

"I know. I'm just worried about Bren."

"She'll be fine. No one has more fire than Bones." Booth gave her an odd look, and then took back his seat.

"Booth, are you alright? I know you're worried about Bren, but I'm overreacting. I just get a little shook up when someone I love is in trouble."

"I know what you mean."

Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Booth, you can come see Temperance, now."

Booth and Angela eagerly stood up and strode behind the nurse.

"She's not awake yet, but you can come and sit with her."

"What's wrong with her?" Angela demanded.

"She cracked her skull open. There'll be some bruising and swelling, but really, I think she was very lucky."

Angela and Booth pulled some chairs to Brennan's bedside and sat, both staring at her face as though willpower alone was enough to wake her. Booth grabbed her IV-free hand and held it in both of his.

"Bones, can you hear me? Wake up."

"I'm here too, sweetie."

They both just sat there, waiting and watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Angela were still sitting in Brennan's room, watching her anxiously. Brennan hadn't moved - the doctors assured them that she would come around in time.

"This reminds me of when Brennan was in the hospital with you," Angela remarked. Booth made a face.

"Maybe we should talk to her. It worked with you."

"Yeah, I woke up thinking we were married and she was pregnant."

"Well, we'll steer clear of that. Just, talk about what you did last night. You know, the most recent thing in her mind."

Booth looked at Angela. "Why don't you go first?"

"Alright. Sweetie," Angela said, speaking to an unconscious Brennan. "I'm here, and Booth's here. We want to you wake up. There are some really old dead bodies at the Jeffersonian just waiting for you."

"And I've got a case," inserted Booth. "What? She likes those. It's just a little white lie."

Angela smiled. "Me and Cam went out last night. How's that for some news? Brennan?"

"Angela, I don't think this is going to work."

"No it will. I know. She needs to hear your voice, Booth."

"Oh, come on Angela, you're her best friend."

"Not all the time," she said, smiling.

"Fine. Bones. Wake up. If you don't, I'm gonna think it's in retaliation for something."

"Retaliation for what?" Angela asked.

"Oh, you know, just another day at the office. Me and Bones bickering."

Angela nodded knowingly. "Arguing, sexual tension, going out to eat just the two of you," she said absentmindedly. Booth made a face, but Angela hadn't meant anything by it.

"Typical day."

Just then Booth's cell phone rang again.

"Booth." He listened and hung up. "Me and Bones have a case, but she's not even awake yet, yet alone functioning well enough to figure out what killed people."

"I guess it'll have to wait. I think you should stay here. You know how Bren'll be if she wakes up and you're not here."


	5. Chapter 5

Angela had gone off to the hospital cafeteria for a snack break. Booth sat alone with Brennan, still holding her hand in both of his.

"Bones. Come on, wake up. I know I scared you, but do you know what you'll do to me if the last thing we ever talked about was last night? I can't have that on my conscious, Bones. And I know you can hear me, cuz when I was in a coma, I could hear you..." Booth trailed off, babbling, just trying to get a reaction.

"Angela's still here. She went to go get a snack. Maybe she'll bring you something, if you'd just wake up."

"Bones, you're killing me here. I care about you; I can't stand seeing you in the hospital with a head injury. I could have stopped the head injury, but this...I can't fight it off. I can't shoot it. Come on, Bones. Wake up and tell me I'm being irrational or something. Anything."

Booth gave up and laid his head on the bed next to her hand. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

Eventually, Angela returned. "Booth, I think you should go to work. Get something done. Don't just sit here and mope all day."

Booth sighed again. "Maybe you're right. There's not much I can do, here."

"I'll call you right away when she wakes up," Angela promised with a sad smile.

Booth nodded, turned to kiss Brennan on the forehead, and left.

Angela was sitting in a chair reading a book. Brennan stirred slightly and silently, unnoticed by her best friend. Angela did notice, however, when she spoke.

"Booth?" Brennan said in a small voice.

"No, sweetie, it's me. Don't worry, I'm calling Booth right now." She whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed him.

Brennan squeezed shut her eyes and moaned "Booth" again.

"I know, sweetie, he's coming."

Booth answered his phone. "Booth."

"Booth, it's Angela. Brennan's waking up."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Brennan blinked, disoriented. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, sweetie, that's what we were kind of hoping you could tell us, since you were the only person there to witness. You were in a car accident. What happened?"

"I can't really remember. I'm sure I'm just disoriented. I really can't remember much of anything since yesterday."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you can remember, and we'll work forwards."

"Booth and I went to Sweets's office to talk about his book."

Angela nodded, a mischievious smile on her face. "The one where Sweets says you and Booth are in love. I've been telling you for years."

"No, Angela, we're not in love."

"Whatever," Angela waved her hand in dismissal. "Then what?"

"We were in there for about an hour, recounting our first case. Then I think Booth and I went to dinner, but I can't really remember."

"Well, maybe when Booth gets here, it'll all come rushing back."

"I hope so," Brennan sighed. "The unknown is so frustrating."

Angela heard loud footfalls outside the door. Sensing it was Booth, she stepped into the hall.

"Hey, how is she?" Booth asked distractedly.

"She looks okay, but she can't remember much of last night."

Booth's face contorted, then smoothed. "What does she remember?"

"She says you guys went for dinner. And you talked to Sweets."

A slur of emotions flashed across Booth's face. She didn't remember. So she didn't know she'd rejected him. She just wanted to see him, the same as if nothing had happened. Because in her book, nothing had. Was that good or bad? And could Booth just pretend nothing had? Maybe. Maybe this was a second chance - a chance to make sure things went the way he wanted this time.

"Bones," Booth said, rushing to her side.

"Booth, oh, good, you're here."

"Well, sure, Bones, I was worried about you. What do you think you're doing, getting in a car crash?'

"I'm an excellent driver, Booth," Brennan complained.

"Now there's the Bones I know and love," he chuckled, sweeping her hair back and kissing her forehead. Angela smiled on the pair.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"As well as can be expected, given the state of things."

"Yeah, we'll have you right as rain in no time, back in the lab, back out in the field with me."

"I expect so. I heal unnaturally quickly."

"Sure you do, Bones," Booth smiled encouragingly. "Quick as a fiddle."

"What does that mean?"

"He means you'll be better in no time, Bren," Angela interjected. "Hurry up. We need you."


End file.
